Love is such a crazy thing
by Sakura123
Summary: [COMPLETE] Syaoran is still thinking of a way to confess his feelings to Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol are now dating eachother while in the meantime Sakura and Toyua are becoming better sibblings.
1. Chapter I

Subj: **Love is such a crazy thing** Date: 5/9/03 7:52:49 PM Eastern Daylight Time From: Ten each To: Ten each  
  


**_Disclaimer: C.C.S and all it's characters belong to Clamp  
I own nothing, nor am I making any money off this.  
  
love is such a crazy thing  
By Sakura123_**  
  


  
In the beginning things went on like it should. Syaoran is still thinking a way to confess, Eriol and Tomoyo are now dating, Sakura and Touya are becoming better Brother and Sister. Well that about it but here read my story and leave a review after each chapter and don't hurt be I'm new at this. ^_~*  
  
The card captor gang went on with there daily life going to school and training and studying.  
"Hi, Syaoran wait up" Yelled the one and only Sakura. Syaoran stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Hey Sakura." Said Syaoran plainly. "Hey, why so blue" Said Sakura. "Well, I'm just thinking about some stuff" He answered looking into his one and only loves eyes. "Well, I have some great news" Said Sakura. "What?" He said sitting on a bench near a cherry blossom tree. "I'm taking fighting lessons" She said with that charming smile that made Syaoran blush. Syaoran was had root beer soda in his mouth. "WHAT!!!" Syaoran said Spitting out his soda almost choking.  
  
"Sakura, Fighting isn't your kind of thing" He said wiping his mouth. "Well, The reason why because I don't need you to protect me where in trouble anymore, and plus it'll be fun" Sakura said taking out the Sakura cards. Syaoarn was near blushing because he always protected her. "Well, Sakura, You are changing I'll give you that" He said getting up with a sweatdrop. "What you think I can't do it" Said Sakura throwing punches. "It's not that... it's just, you don't like to fight" He said with a sweatdrop still.  
  
"What you think you can teach me" Said Sakura walking beside Syaoran. "Listen, I not going to teach even, Even if I could" Said Syaoran going to a Buddhist shire. "mimicking a chicken" Said Sakura waving her arms. "Oh, you think I'm a chicken"Said Syaoran smiling. "No, you are as chicken" Said Sakura laughing. "Fine, I bet that you can't make it through the month you me teaching you" Said Syaraon still smiling. "Fine your on" She replied.  
  
"Starting Monday" Said Syaoran stepping into the temple. "Syaoran?" Said Sakura with a serious look on her face. "What?" he replied. "Thank you" She said with a small smile on her face. "Any time" He said. "Oh, one more thing" Sakura said before leaving. She kissed Syaoran on the cheek then ran. Syaoran stood there in shock. "I think I got a bad influence on her" He said stepping in side the temple  
  
Syaoran put on a rode (You know like a kimono without the long sleeves like Sailor Mars had on*_~*)  
Syaoran was near a fire. "Wood, Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind grant me a vision of the further" Syaoran chanted and closed his eyes.  
  
***_VISION*  
_**  
_Syaoran was standing in a dark place Sakura was fighting with some woman with Red eyes and long black hair. Syaoran watch the event Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo were killed. But Sakura had her head chopped off. Syaoran stood in pain like he was going to die as he cried over the death of Sakura and his friends._  
  
*END*  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes in fear on losing Sakura. Syaoran was breathing heavily. "Syaoran, what's the matter" Said a female voice. Syaoran stood up to see who it was. "Tomoyo" Syaoran said. (Syaoran and the gang are 17-16 okay) "Are you all right?" Said Tomoyo worried for her friend. "I'm fine just a vision I had" He answered stroking his hair back. "Do you want to talk about it" She said. "No, I'm fine thanks" He said walking out of the room. Syaoran sat down on the porch. "Sakura, I hope what I saw didn't happened" He said with a sigh.  
_So what do you think? Nice cliffhanger huh? well you know what to do review. tell me if you liked it or not. there will be more chapter and I'm going to do more story so just hang I there.   
*Sakura123*_


	2. Chapter II

Subj: **Love is such a crazy thing *part 2*** Date: 5/10/03 10:32:58 PM Eastern Daylight Time From: Ten each To: Ten each  
  


**_I don't own Card captor sakura  
Clamp does and I don't do this for money.  
*Sakura123*  
  
*Love is such a crazy thing*  
Part 2  
_**

  
  
Saturday afternoon Syaoran and Eriol went to the mall and hang out while the girls were hanging out with there friend Rita.  
"So Tomoyo said that you had a bad vision" Said Eriol taking a sip a his vanilla milkshake. "Yeah, If I tell you well you keep it a secret?" Said Syaoran dipping his fries in the ketchup. "Well of course" Said Eriol. "Well, I was in a dark place and you guys were fighting some woman with blood red eyes and red hair and she kill all of you" He said looking at the ketchup. Eriol was quite for a minute.  
  
"Eriol!" Said Syaoran waving his hand in his face. Eriol jumped. "What?, when did this happen?" He asked. "At the temple" Syaoran replied. Why?" He said. "I just wanted to know what was going to happen in the future" He said getting up and putting his trash in the trash can.  
  
Eriol came following. "Eriol, Don't tell Sakura or Tomoyo" He said. "Okay, I promise" Said Eriol putting he bag over his head. _BEEP BEEP BEEP_!! Eriol opened his bag. "What is it?" Said Syaoran. Eriol looked at his pager. "_I've been waiting, you got ten mins" _Eriol red on the pager. "Tomoyo is calling I'm late you are date, I'll see you later Syaoran" Said Eriol walking away. Syaoran waved good-bye. "Why?, Why do I asked to see the future"Syaoran asked himself. "Sakura" He whispered to himself.   
  
"Syaoran!, I didn't expect you'd be here" Said Sakura she left Tomoyo because of the date thing. "Oh, I was just hanging out" He said. "Really" She said. " So, I'll see you later" Said Syaoran seeing the vision flash in his head. Syaoran turned around and started walking. "Wait"Said Sakura grabbing Syaoran hand. Syaoran looked at his hand touching her's.   
  
"Oh, sorry about that, Can you drive me home. "Okay, but that going to cost you" He said Jokey. "Hey, that not funny" Said Sakura. Sakura and Syaoran walked to the parking lot. "Syaoran where's your car?" Said Sakura looking around even thought she never seen his car before. "I don't drive a car" He answered unlocking a Japanese motorcycle. "Wow, I didn't know you drove a motorcycle" Said Sakura looking at the motorcycle. "There'a alot of thing's you don't know about me, Sakura" Syaoran said getting on the .motorcycle. "It's only on helmet" Sakura said. "So, take mine and hold on tight" Syaoran said starting the motorcycle. Sakura put hand around his waist and held on.   
Syaoran did a wheele and drove off "Syaoran Li if you do that agin I'll kill you!!" Yelled Sakura over the motorcycle motor. Syaoran smiled and did it agin but going faster.  
Later on...  
Syaoran stopped the motorcycle and got off. Sakura hair was a fuzzy because of the motorcycle. "Now that we stopped, I'm going to kill you" Said Sakura putting the helmet on the seat of the bike. "Your going to have to catch me first" Said Syaoran running. Sakura came running behind. Syaoran was no where to be seen. Sakura stopped. "Syaoran!" She said. "Syaoran were are you?" She sadi looking worried. Syaoran was in a cherry blossom tree. "Syaoran, where are you?" Said Sakura looking around. Syaoran jumped off the tree with out making a sound. Syaoran put his hand over Sakura's mouth and put her back on the tree. "Syaoran you Idiot" Sakura said smiling at him.   
"Sorry" He said. At that moment Syaoran felt a aura that was cold. "Sakura come here" He said seriously. He brought Sakura close to her. Sakura began to blush. Syaoran jmped back in the tree and Sakura with him. "Syaoran, what's going on?" Said Sakura looking into his eyes. "Shh" He asaid when he heard some voice.  
  
Meanwhile Tomoyo and Eriol were walking hand 'N' hand in the park. "Eriol, What's wroung with Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked letting go of Eriol's hand. "He's...just feeling weak I isn't getting much sleep... you know thinking about Sakura" He answered. "Well I wish-" Said Tomoyo. "Tomoyo?" Said Eriol. Tomoyo fainted. "Tomoyo?" He asked lefting her head up. Tomoyo opened her eyes but there were bloold red. "Hello honey" Said the evil demon voice in her body "Tomoyo?" Eriol was in shock. The demon punched Eriol and knocked him out leaving a cut on his face. "Well, this body well do some good." Said The demon using Tomoyo voice.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were listening to what the person was saying. "God of rage, being forth the shen power and grant me my master's power" Said the male voice. Syaoran jumped off the tree and landed on the man. Syaoran punched the guy and jacked his up on the tree next to him. Sakura came following by. "Who are you?" Said Syaoran pulling the guy shirt. "I'm not telling you" He said. Syaoran punched the guy agin and jacked him back on the tree. "Okay, Lat's try that agin, whao are you" He said "Syaoran come on, I if you beat him up we won't get anyhing out of him" Said Sakura putting her hand on Syaoran's arm. Syaoran dropped the guy. 'Thank you" She said. "Who are you?" She asked nicely. "I'm Takamoto Inzi, I 'm looking fo the one with the Clow card's" He said.  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other "I have the Clow cards" Sakura said looking back at the guy. 'Good, I have a message from Clow Reed" He said. "What?" Said Syaoran. "mr. Reed said that you are in danger" Said Takamoto. "What kind of danger?" Asked Sakura.   
  
"He said that there is a evil named Deki the demon and Clow card of death and rage his came to kill you" He said. Syaoran looked down. "You've seen it haven't you?" He asked Syaoran. "Syaoran is this true?" Said Sakura. "Yes" He answered. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.  
  
"I didn't want you to worry because I saw it" Said Syaoran. "Well, I must be off I've done my mission" Said Takamoto. The messanger turned into ash and left the Clow symbol. "Syaoran, why?, I can't believe you didn't tell me?" Said Sakura almost yelling. "I don't want you to get hurt" He yelled. "Like I said, you always protect me, tell me why I didn't need to know?" She Yelled back. "Because, I saw what happened in a vision, Eriol, Tomoyo, and you got killed"He yelled as they both were coimng out of the wood's adn back to the front of her house. "I can take it" She said. "No you can't, you'll get hurt" He said. "Why can't I, I have teh Clow card to help me" She said. "The Clow card won't help you" He said. "Well I'm going when That thing show's up" She Yelled. "No you not" He yelled. "Why?" Said Sakura putting her hand on her hips while Syaoran started up his bike. "Because, I love you to much to lose you" He said as he drove off. Sakura stood in shock.  
"What did he just say?" Sakura said to herself. Looking at him drive away.  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter III

Subj: **love is such a crazy thing *part3*** Date: 5/15/03 3:31:59 PM Eastern Daylight Time From: Ten each To: Ten each  
  


**_I don't know Card captor Sakura  
Clamp does_**   
  
**_*Sakura123*  
Love is such a crazy thing *Part3*_**  


  
  
Sakura sat on here bed thinking about Syaoran. She couldn't believe that he was in love with her.  
When she saw the expression his face she couldn't believe it. "Hey Sakura what's up?" Asked Kero finally pausing the new Tekken video game. "I don't want to talk about it" Said Sakura walking over to her radio. "Why not?" He asked going back to his game. Sakura opened the _P!nk: Can't take me home_ CD.  
  
"Sakura, Just tell me and maybe I can help" Said Kero looking at the replay from the last fight. A soft piano played when as the song started. Sakura sat on the edge of the window as the song play a female started to sing.  
  


_I never thought I found someone  
But you came along and made me see  
That you were the only one for me   
Boy I love you constantly.  
  
You are my love  
My only love, Baby my heart belong to you  
Be with me don't play with be if you want love just let me know  
  
Love...Love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real.  
  
_

  
Sakura turned off the radio and went down stairs. "Hey, Sakura what's up" Said Touya Sakura's big brother "Hey" Said Sakura plainly. " What happened to you?" He asked her Sakura sat at the table with a cheese cake. "Well, you know that boy Syaoran, the one who's in my class," She said cutting the cheese cake. "Yeah?" He said Taking a sip of his orange soda. "Well, He's in love with me," Said Sakura playing around with cheese cake. Touya spit out his soda. "WHAT!!" He yelled. "I don't how, we were just friends," She said. "I'm going to kill that little brat," Toyua snarled.  
Meanwhile The demon Daki was collecting minion's for a trip.  
"Well, well, well since I have all of you together I need you to do a job for me" Said Daki. The Demon's looked like a cross between a mummy and a vampire with black eyes and wore black and red clothes. "I need you to get Sakura to come here and The boys well have a little party for them, now go and don't fail me" Said Daki. The demon's bowed and lifted.  
_Syaoran's place..._  
"Goodness, 156 channel's and not a thing on," Said Syaoran surfing throughout the channel's. Syaoran was trying to get Sakura out of his head, but he couldn't her can't stop thinking about her. "Finally something on" Syaoran said putting down the remote. Syaoran was watching some movie called Twin Dragons a Jackie Chan movie. Syaoran went in the kitchen and was making popcorn. He looked at the phone. 'Maybe I should call her. He began dialing. _RANGG, RINGG!!. "_Hello this is Sakura speaking," Said Sakura on the other line. Syaoran hung up.  
  
"Sakura, who was that?" Asked Touya. "I don't know" She said hanging up the phone.  
Syaoran opened the popcorn and went back to the dinning room. _BANG, BANG, BANG , BANG_. "Why can't I just watch my movie in peace_"_ He said walking to the door. "Eriol!!" Said Syaoran. "Syaoran, Something Is wrong with Tomoyo" Eriol said panting trying to hold his body up. Syaoran helped Eriol into the house.  
  
"What happened?" Syaoran said getting his first aid kit. "Tomoyo and I just got finish eating dinner when it happened" Said Eriol. Syaoran ripped his sleeve. "Ouch!" Wailed Eriol wincing. "Stop exaggerating" Said Syaoran dipping more Alcohol on a cue-tip.   
Meanwhile Sakura had to go to the market and pick up some bread and egg and stuff like that.  
"Well, I think I have everything thing I need," Said Sakura walking back to the house. "Hello, Sakura We''ve been waiting for you" Said one of Daki's demons. Sakura tried to stay clam. Three more came on all side's "I don't believe I know you" Sakura said nervously walking faster. "I don't think your going anywhere" Said one of the demon's. Sakura dropped the bag and begin running "Man, I for to bring my staff." Sakura thought to herself.  
Syaoran and Eriol felt a dark aura at Sakura's house.   
"Eriol, You should stay here" Syaoran said taking his sword out of the locker. "No, Let me go Tomoyo could be killed if the demon stays her body any longer" Said Eriol standing up on his feet. "Fine, but if you get killed I'm not going to say I told you so" Said Syaoran walking out. Eriol came following behind him with staff that had a gold point at the top.  
Sakura continued to run for her life. But the demon's were on hot on her tail. "I've got to find a place to hide" Sakura said to herself. Syaoran and Eriol were close by. "Sakura!" Yelled Syaoran. Eriol heard footsteps in the distance. "Syaoran, this way" He said. Syaoran and Eriol saw Sakura running. "Syaoran!" She yelled falling . The demon' started to gang up on Sakura. "Hey!" Syaoran said holding his sword on guard. "Well you want to fight?" Said the demon charging to Syaoran. Syaoran putting his sword throw his head. "Syaroan we got to hurry there a bunch of then coming this was" Said Eriol kicking the demon that were trying to take Sakura. Sakura felt the dark aura coming towards them.  
"Come on!" Yelled Syaoran helping Sakura up. "I can't feel my legs" Moaned Sakura. "Sakura,do you have your card with you?" Syaoran asked putting Sakura on his back. "No, I left them" She replied   
"Were toast" He said running. When Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran got to the Penguin park bridge they saw The evil Tomoyo infront of them. "Hello Eriol" Said Daki. "Sakura, It's been a long time since I've seen you" She said. "What are you talking about?' Sakura said puzzled. "Oh, Don't play dumb with me, remember the Clow card that you couldn't find" Said Daki with a evil grin on her face.  
  
"Death card" Said Sakura getting off of Syaoran back. "What!" Said Eriol and Syaoran in unison. "I'm death card, But I can't use my power's yet until I have a greater power,.. When I kill you" Said Daki pointing at Sakura. Daki disappeared taking all of them with them with her.  
_*So what do you think? I don't know if anyone likes my story because I have on reviewer_. _But I well be doing A PG-13 story about Syaoran & the gang. sorry but I'll put Meling in my story maybe but as long as you guys review okay .  
Sakura123_   



	4. Chapter llll

Subj: **Love is such a crazy thing *Part4*** Date: 5/27/03 11:01:08 PM Eastern Daylight Time From: Ten each To: Ten each  
  


**_  
  
_**   
I don't make money off this I do for fun.   
  
_Love is such a crazy thing   
Part4  
Sakura123*  
  
_

  
{Remember To read The first part and so on}  
Syaoran and Eriol were topless, and chained by there arms and legs in some kind of dungen with demon's of Daki.  
  
"Syaoran were going to die a old gezer in a stinkin' dungen"Said Eriol trying to breath in the thick air in the small dungen. "Syaoran?" Said Eriol a little worried.  
  
Syaoran was sitting and chanting something under his breath.   
  
"SYAORAN!" Yelled Eriol trying to move his. Syaoran was done chanting. "Syaoran what were you doing" He said sitting next to him. "Do you remember the story you told me about when the little boy was trying to make a leaf raft out of a leaves and stones" Said Syaoran. "Syaorna, I HOPE YOU KNOW WERE IN A CRISIS HERE!!" Yelled Eriol rattling the chain.  
  
"Listen" Said Syaoran. They were footsteps near by. "Maybe, we can use this to are avantege" Whispered Eriol.   
  
"Maybe, Use your Dragon fire charm I think It well brake the chains" Said Syaoran watching the shadow at the door come closer.  
  
Eriol reached into his pants pocket to get the charm out. "Hurry up" Whispered Syaoran looking at Eriol and back at the door.  
  
The door knob was turning. "Eriol, put it away" He said. The door opened not only to find the demon Daki holding Tomoyo's mangle body floating infront of her.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol pulling the chain trying to get to her. "Well boys seen like your just in time for my party" Said Daki throwing Tomoyo into the other side of the dungen.  
  
"What party?" Said Syaoran. 'Well, lets say that a sundown today I'll have my power's and strength back and I will reign over this world" Said Daki walking closer to Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo and her little friend Sakura well die and you two........well be burned at the steak after my little party" Said the demon of darkness laughing.  
  
"You won't live that long" Said Eriol with the rage in his eyes. "I feel your rage" Said Daki smoothing her hands down his face "It's so pure like your magic" She said. Daki lefted her hand making him stand.  
  
"Eriol blood of Clow Reed, when I'm complete I welll kill you first" She said with a evil grin smacked a cross her face.   
  
Eriol spat in her face rattling and pulling the chain's. Daki whipped the spit off her face. "Well I leave you, don't want to be late now do I" She said leaving the dungen.  
  
Tomoyo lied there without movement. "Tomoyo!" Yelled Eriol still rattling the chains trying to pull them out of the brick wall.  
  
"Eriol, the charm" He said. Eriol called upon the fire of the Dragon Shen to melted the chains.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were free from the chain and the guard the was at the deck near the dungen was killed by the Fire.  
  
"Tomoyo" Said Eriol picking up her head. Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes. "Tomoyo!" He said agin bring her closer to him.  
  
"Eriol" Tomoyo said faintly. Tomoyo's body was hurt badly when Daki took her full form. "Tomoyo, don't move" He said breathing heavily while tears fell down his eyes.  
  
(a/n: Sorry If I made it to lovie dovie.)  
  
"Eriol, I know where Sakura is" She said lefting her aching body up so he could heard her. "Tomoyo don't speak you need your strength" He said kissing her forehead.  
  
"No listen,.....Follow the stairs two flights up then take a right,... but be careful there are demons are on the way up" Said Tomoyo passing out.  
  
"Eriol, It's okay she's just sleeping, her body couldn't take the pain." Said Syaoran checking her pulse on her neck.  
  
Meanwhile Daki and her demon's were at the chamber putting Sakura in chains. Sakura was dressed in a very short skirt and a bikini top and she had blood on her hands.  
  
The demon's were dancing around the fire.   
  
They were on there knees going up and down chanting to bring Daki's soul back from the underworld.  
  
"I called upon the elements of the dark ages" Yelled Daki with her hand in the air. one of the demon were bring a knife the had a Chinese element on it. And it started to glow a blood red just like her eyes.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol raced up the stairs killing the demon and taking there weapon's as they went up the stairs.  
  
The demon's chanted faster and louder. the fire began to turn blue. Sakura was so scared that she forgot how to scream.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol were very close.  
  
"Elements bring me my soul!!" She yelled. Demon's chanted louder and even faster. Her soul came out of the fire and went into her making her more powerful then ever.  
  
The demon's stopped chanting and bowed.   
  
How well Syaoran and Eriol stopped Daki in time for a football game. Just kidding the next chapter well be up soon.  
  
TBC.....  
  
Thanking you all for reviewing and thank you for reading I hope you injoyed this chapter.   
Sakura123 **_I don't own Cardcaptors_**


	5. Author's note

Subj: **Author's note** Date: 5/29/03 9:40:06 PM Eastern Daylight Time From: Ten each To: Ten each  
  


  
Hello eveyone one this is Sakura123  
The writer of _Love is such a crazy thing_  
Before I start the note   
I would like to holler at all my Reviewer  
Thank you for reading and telling be what you think  
Love you all  
And I would love to Holler at  
_Alex's death chic_ the author who wrote  
Misc. Love for inspiring me to become a member  
Thank you and I hope you get to make more successful stroy's  
  


  
  
I'll be writing more story's and the next one well be PG-13 I hope you like this one better then my first story.   
The title of the story is MISERY.  
Why?, Because Syaoran is facing a great pain and this came to be when I was taking a bath. I love water it's so pure.  
So watch out for this and I love writing about Syaoran his's one of my favorite CCS cast and I love Zachary.  
(Let me introduce you to the blackboard's) His so funny.  
So be on the look out for this story It's going to be good (*I think*).  


  
**_Sakura123_**  
  



	6. Chapter 5 Finale!

Subj: **Love is such a crazy thing *Part5*** Date: 6/15/03 11:05:11 AM Eastern Daylight Time From: Ten each To: Ten each  
  


**_I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura Clamp   
does I don't make money off this  
I do for fun_**   
  
Sakura123  


  
Eriol and Syaoran looked at Daki. Her body was glowing as her soul enter her body. Eriol used a repuce charm to my her soul turn to ash.  


  


"What?!" Daki said as she saw her soul turning into ash. She caught eye of Eriol and Syaoran. "You two!?" She yelled. Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes. "Eriol, listen you take care of these guys and I'll get Sakura, okay?" Said Holding a big sword that he stole from one of the demon's on the way up.  


  


  
"Alright," He answered back. "Don't just stand there get them!" Yelled Daki. The demon's were charging. Syaoran killed a few demon's before he got to Sakura.  


  
  


Sakura was shaking like a leaf. "Syaoran!" she yelled rattling the chains. Syaoran ran to her. "Oh, Syaoran your a sight for sore eyes" She said as he unchained her. "If I can't have what I want no one will" Said Daki picking up a dagger that was next to her throne.  
  


  


"Syaoran we got to save Tomoyo," Said Sakura rubbing her wrist. "Tomoyo's fine Sakura we got to get out of here" He said pulling out a gun from his shoe.  


  


"Syaoran you have a gun!" Said Sakura with a shocking look on her face. Without looking Daki stabbed Sakura in the back.  


  


"Syaoran I feel funny," she said before falling on the ground. Daki laughed. "Sakura!" Yelled Syaoran picking her body up and having vision in his head.  
  
"Opps," Said Daki laughing. "Syaoran...I-I feel cold everything is so dark" Sakura in a shakie voice.  


  


Eriol was fighting for his life. Tomoyo woke up and was walking up the stairs. "Eriol," Said said trying to give herself strength.  
  


  


"Oh Syaoran, I'm so sorry, now you can see your lover die in your arms, Boo-Hoo" Said Daki mockingly. Syaoran felt a pain that he never thought he would feel in his life.  
  


  


"Sakura, hang in there, don't die no me" Said Syaoran rocking her so she can stay awake. "Syaoran" Said Sakura faintly. then Sakura let out her last breath and was now dead.  


  


  
"What did I tell you" Said Daki laughing evily. "Syaoran I can't hold them much longer!" Yelled Eriol still cutting up demon's.  
  


  


"Eriol!" Yelled Tomoyo on her knee's trying to get up and help. "Tomoyo!" Eriol a charm and making a power blast enough to make the demon weak.   
  


  


Eriol ran over to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo don't move you need your strength" Said Eriol Helping her up. "Eriol, listen, I didn't want to tell you but I have magic also I just chosen not to use it" Said Tomoyo. Eriol was shocked. "What....I-I-why didn't you tell me?" Said Eriol trying to understand.  
  


  


"Listen I can help Sakura" She said. "How?" He asked. "I have the power to heal but only if I give some of my life force away" Said Tomoyo trying to fight the pain that was inside her.  
  


  


"But Tomoyo, Your body is to weak to do that" Said Eriol worried that he might lose her. Meanwhile Syaoran was still holding the dead card mistress in his arms. Daki was laughing her head off as she watch Syaoran.  


  


A tear came from Syaoran's eyes. "Well I guess I have to put you out of your misery" Said Daki putting her knife in the other hand. "Time to die!" She yelled in a demonlike vocie that sounded like a man.  


  


  
Syaoran held up his sword and blocked Daki's attack. "What?" Daki thought she was going to finish Syaoran in one blow.  


  


  
"Do you know the time It'll take me to kill you" Said Syaoran. "Oh, big talk for someone that ain't got no time to live" Said Daki pulling her sword out of her hand.  
  


  


"Syaoran!" Said Eriol runnig behind him. "Eriol, get Tomoyo and go, This is my fight" Said Syaoran holding his sword tight in his grip. "But what about Sakura?" Said Eriol keeping his eyes in Daki.  
  


  


"Take her and go" He said. "But what about you" Said Eriol putting his sword away and adn picking up Sakura.  
  


  


"I'll be fine, just go" He said. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura were leaving. Eriol had to hold Sakura and Tomoyo was walking a little.  


  


  
"Now you ready to die" Said Daki. "You first" Said Syaoran calmly.  
  


  


Syaoran and Daki jumped in the air as there swords toughed a bright light flashed in there eyes.  


  


Syaoran kicked Daki in the face. Daki cut Syaoran in the face and then the shoulder leaving blood on the sword. Daki licked the blood off the sword with pleasure.  
  


  


Meanwhile Eriol put Sakura down as Tomoyo began to heal her. "Do you think she'll make it" Eriol asked her as Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's back healing her.  
  


  


Eriol was holding on to Tomoyo and transferring some of his powers to Tomoyo. "*Gasp*" From Sakura as she woke and came for the dead. "Sakura!" Said Tomoyo. Eriol was in shock. "What happened?" Said Sakura rubbing her head.  
  


  


Syaoran was getting the beatin' his life. Daki kicked him on the floor. "Well, My Syaoran ain't so tough after all" Said Daki walking over to the badly hurt Syaoran on the floor. Syaoran got on his hand's and knee's.  
  


  


Daki came runnig over at top speed and kicked him in the stomach. Syaoran flew in the air and hit a wall. "AHHHHH" Syaoran yelled in pain. He couldn't even stand after that. "Syaoran, you know it would make alot of since if you just join me then your pain a suffering well be like a walk in the park, You'll feel power you never felt before" Said Daki walking over to him and picking him up by his neck.  
  


  


"But wait, Like all_ good guys_ "I'll never join you even if you were I last thing on this Earth" Said Daki mockingly.  
  


  


Then a blast of lighting struck Daki in the back. Daki dropped Syaoran and turned around. Syaoran hit his head in a rock knocking himself out.   
  


  


"Well, you agin" Daki said looking at Sakura with her star wand in her hand. "Your going ot pay for hurting my friends" Said Sakura. "POWER, TWIN AND FIGHT. MAKE TWIN'S OF ME AND HELP ME FIGHT DAKI WITH POWER!!!!" Yelled Sakura.   
  


  


"Three cards at once...pretty good" Said Daki. There were twin of Sakura everywhere fighting Daki. "SWORD CARD" Yelled Sakura. Her wand became a sword. Daki was still fighting not knowing Sakura was coming to her.   
  


  


Sakura ran to her and put a whole in Daki the size of a globe.   


  


  
Daki then and there turned into a pile of dirt and the demon's that she worked. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol brought Syaoran to a hospital.  
  


  


Later on a month passed and Syaoran was still asleep. The only reason way Syaoran was asleep so long because Daki totaled his body without killing him so that's way he's sleep.  


  


  
Sunday morning Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura came to see if there were any change's in his.  


  


"Excuse me, can you tell me when visiting hours are over" Tomoyo said leaning over the deck. "They end at 5 O'clock miss" said the nurse. Tomoyo walked over to Eriol and Sakura who where on the waiting room waiting for the nurse to come in.  
  


  
  


"It ends at 5 Sakura, we can't stay here all day you know, were going to miss the movie" Said Tomoyo sitting on Eriol's lap. Finally the nurse came in.  


  
  


Sakura shot out of her chair. "Can we see him?" Said Sakura rubbing her friendship charm necklace. "You my" Said the nurse with a small smile in her face. Sakura didn't notice. Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura came in the room.  


  
  


"Syaoran!"Sakura Yelled in excitement. "Hi" Syaoran answered back with a small smlie on his face. Sakura came running in happy tear's.  


  
  


Sakura jumped on his bed and hugged him. "Ah!" Said Syaoran. "Oh no, did I hurt you?" Said Sakura letting go of him and tear's still coming out of eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked her rugging his side. "I missed you I thought you would never wake up" Said Sakura wipping her eyes.  


  
  


"Well I'm awake" Said Syaoran. Tomoyo was taping the whole time. "Syaoran, I have to tell you something" She said finally cooling down.  
  


  


"I love you" She said. Tomoyo was crying quietly in the background so she won't mess the miment up.  


  


"Sakura, you don't have to I was-" Said he Sakura put her finger in his lip. "I know what you met, yes and it's the truth, I do love you" Said Sakura. Syaoran looked into her eyes. Slowly there lips met.  


  


  
Syaoran couldn't help but give in to her. Sakura's warm lip toughed Syaoran's lips. Syaoran her kissed. Sakura answered back with the kissed they shared. Syaoran placed his hand on Sakura's face and deepen the kiss.  


  


  
"You guys going to suck face all day" Said Eriol interrupting them. Syaoran and Sakura stopped the kiss. "Well, look who talking, I saw you kissing Tomoyo near the beach" Said Syaoran looking at Tomoyo. Eriol and Tomoyo blushed.Sakura laughed.Syaoran, Sakura Tomoyo and Eriol lived happy ever after.  
**_  
_**

  
**  
THE END  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story.  
I know it's a dumb** **ending but this is what was in my mind.  
And Tomoyo healed herself after they came from the hospital.  
Touya and Yuki were playing video game's. It was a game madness week they have or when they have the time.  
Daki was a women and I think bad lady's are funny.  
I injoyed writing** **this story and The next one will be up soon.  
(~.~*)  
Thank you and I hope the new one will be more successful  
then this one. **  
  



End file.
